


A Nudge from the Light

by chains_archivist



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Boys in Chains, Drugs, Imagined Bondage, Non-Con Plotting, Seduction, rape imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Angel</p><p>Belloq's thoughts as Indy leaves the cafe, rescued by Sallah's <br/>children, in _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nudge from the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Title: A Nudge from the Light  
> Author: Angel  
> Website: http://www.geocities.com/lady-Aethelynde  
> Fandom: Indiana Jones  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but what is? They belong to Lucasfilm, and I'm not   
> making a dime.  
> Archive: Yes to lists, but only as a companion piece to "Nothing You Can   
> Possess."  
> Notes: Won't make sense without having read "Nothing You Can Possess." (Here   
> http://www.geocities.com/lady_aethelynde/possess.html) First draft, taking   
> suggestions.  
> Summary: Belloq's thoughts as Indy leaves the cafe, rescued by Sallah's   
> children, in _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.  
> Warning: Rape imagery, seduction, noncon plotting, drugs, imagined bondage
> 
> *****  
> A Nudge from the Light  
> 2002 Angelia Sparrow  
> *****

So he leaves the little cafe, surrounded by children.

The lesson is forgotten, it seems. A refresher course for a most   
recalcitrant pupil may be in order. My words had no effect. They never do.   
He remains arrogant and impervious. And more desirable than when I first   
saw him.

Yes, desirable, even drunk, disheveled and grieving. I took him once, so   
long ago, and he has become a handsome man from the gangling youth. His   
vitriol remains undiluted and his hatred burned like a flame in this smoky   
caf?.

It's the opium doing this, making me think of him so. The waterpipe bubbles   
steadily, taking me back to the night I dared reach out and seize the   
ultimate prize.

The research, the publishing credit, those had been pleasant enough. Alice,   
his lovely fianc?e, bored me after a month. I was forced to be heartless in   
sending her away. I hear she's never recovered. He thought he'd thwarted   
me, encoding his notes, and discovering the burial chamber.

I taught him differently. After all these years, the taste of his skin   
returns: sand, opium and fear-sweat. I marked him lavishly, and would do so   
again eagerly. I will do so again. I will have him, that solid body under   
me, the hatred in his eyes turning to fear when he sees that this time, the   
lesson does not end.

Africa is not as civilized as Europe, and there are many places where a man   
could be hidden, even so famous a man. Hidden, imprisoned, locked away like   
a prized odalisque in a harem. Drugged away from his reason, pliant.

I taste the smoke from the hookah again, seeing how it will be.

Jones does not know the girl still lives. She is hardened. I cannot   
destroy her as I did Alice, but I can woo her. I can seduce her from him,   
learn what she knows. In the end, she will go to the repulsive toad, Toht,   
but I can and shall enjoy her. It would be a great coup to have her on my   
arm, adoring me, when I seize the next prize.

I suspect he knows where the ark is. If he does not, he will soon. If he   
finds it first, it shall be no different than all the other prizes that were   
his, and are now mine. I will have it, I will use it. And it too, shall   
pass into the hands of my temporary allies.

In the end, I keep very little. But Jones, Jones will be the one thing I do   
keep. I see it all, like a motion picture unfolding before me. He will   
make a final effort to retrieve the ark and the girl, but the Germans will   
thwart him.

I will finish my experiment with the ark. Dietrich will leave some men with   
me if I need them. We shall sail back here, to Egypt, or maybe deeper into   
the interior. Nairobi is a lovely city. I will have enough to purchase a   
house, set far from prying eyes, enough to make it secure.

I do not underestimate his resourcefulness. Opium, lovely poppies, should   
calm most of his resistance. Security comes from locked interior rooms as   
well, chains can be fitted out if need be, but I do hope not.

This expedition will make me rich. Rich enough to live quietly in some poor   
country, endlessly repeating the lesson. Endlessly varying it. But always   
reminding the arrogant, invincible Doctor Jones that there is nothing he can   
possess, that I cannot take away.

 

*end*


End file.
